


The Keys of my Life

by Marsupeler



Category: Original Work
Genre: But Poems, Does mention fanfiction, Gen, It's also like three in the morning, It's poem Guys, Original Poem, Poem of originality, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: It's a poem, about keys that I like. It's actually really funny, at least I think so. So it might just be crappy, but if your bored and can't find anything else to do, here's this.I would really like some feed back too, if that's asking too much, then I guess it is.





	The Keys of my Life

My favorite key is  
'Alt' 'A'...  
Have you ever pressed it?  
It lights up your whole work.  
Bright and blue and shining.  
You see it in a different light.  
You realize since starting,  
that maybe this could work.

My Second favorite Key is  
is the one to my room.  
It's a pen.  
Actually it's the thin part of a bic pen.  
I wish I was joking.  
I wish I was dead.  
At least one of those will come true.

My third favorite Key is  
'Backspace'  
Because when pressed right after 'Alt' 'A'  
the shit that clouded your eyes a moment ago  
is magically gone.  
And you say to yourself....

"Fuck, that was my essay, not my erotic supernatural fanfiction."

My least favorite Key is A major,  
just because it sounds like what a douchebag would say  
after doing something douchey.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, told you it was shit.


End file.
